


Count Lecter

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cape, Chest Hair, Curses, Dark Magic, Dom/sub, Erections, Fanart, Genital Piercing, Halloween, Hannigram - Freeform, Historical, Hypnotism, Ink, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Stockings, Submissive Will, cloak, fangs, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And so you, like the others, would play your brains against mine. You would help these men to hunt me and frustrate me in my designs! You know now, and they know in part already, and will know in full before long, what it is to cross my path. They should have kept their energies for use closer to home. Whilst they played wits against me - against me who commanded nations, and intrigued for them, and fought for them, hundreds of years before they were born - I was countermining them. And you, their best beloved one, are now to me, flesh of my flesh; blood of my blood; kin of my kin; my bountiful wine-press for awhile; and shall later on be my companion and my helper. You shall be avenged in turn; for not one of them but shall minister to your needs. You have aided in thwarting me; now you shall come to my call.”<br/>― Bram Stoker, Dracula</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Lecter

 

[On tumblr](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/132239670761/count-lecter-and-his-delicious-friend-ink)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like there to be a story to accompany this, it's just based on Dracula really, but I mean Lecter's dad was a Count wasn't he?
> 
> My tumblr name is also TheSeaVoices


End file.
